


You Think Your The First?

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Swapfell dawn au - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, Here we go, Other, You Have Been Warned, don't steal her characters, dont steal my oc arc, for lady malice, it's been forever since i've written something, stay away kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: Pup and Black have been living on the surface for a while now and its been really peaceful and Black can finally relax and enjoy free time, while Pup thinks he's dying of boredom. Its too peaceful and too calm and this isn't his type of territory, they have nice neighbors and people in the street follow the rules. Black takes Pup out of the house so they can find a good couch to match the new coffee table Black is waiting to be delivered, but Pup's interest gets peaked when he notices someone following them. Well how long has that been a thing?





	You Think Your The First?

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG okay! i made this because I have been dying to write and include something I'm actually interested in now! its for ladymailce and her SwapFell Dawn au she made as a fanfiction i was wanting to write so here we go! I apologize if this is short it's really late.
> 
>  
> 
> (NOTE: if your not a fan of gore, undertale, undertale AUs, or explict language. Kindy, Don't read this. you have been warned. Stay away if you are under 18 because of the graphic description of gore. Lastly DO NOT take my OC or LadyMalice's characters i had got permission to make this using her characters and I kindly advice that if you would like to write something for her, please ask her then credit her. Thank You!)

Pup and Black have been living on the surface for a while now and its been really peaceful and Black can finally relax and enjoy free time, while Pup thinks he's dying of boredom. Its too peaceful and too calm and this isn't his type of territory, they have nice neighbors and people in the street follow the rules. Black takes Pup out of the house so they can find a good couch to match the new coffee table Black is waiting to be delivered.

Black held a few shopping bags with a few rugs, a new shower curtain, and some nice relaxing bath bombs. Pup on the other hand, had he guard up, it's always up on the surface he doesn't think everyone can be this peaceful. Pup gets looks back the Black seeing him running to the mailman, probably about the coffee table they've been waiting weeks on. Pup sighs, They've been decorating their home for a while now and black has been excited about the coffee table.

Pup suddenly snaps back to reality when he stops and notices someone staring in black's direction, they're watching his every move intensely and fiddling with their pocket, they had something with them. Pup was all too familiar with this feeling and his interest was peaked. He walked to the stranger who payed no mind to Papyrus, who was now standing beside him. Papyrus watched black a few seconds with the stranger then looked to the stranger, breaking the silence. "What do you think your doing?" Papyrus asked giving a cold stare to the stranger.

as the stranger turned around, he immediately notices his target and the person beside him knows each other or are somehow related because well, they are both skeletons, not that hard to tell sometimes. The stranger acted as if he was stretching as he reached for his pocket knife. "I advise you leave friend, else your gonna end up like your friend over there will eventually be." he said pointing to black and leaning against the wall, as he brings his arm down back to his pockets. Papyrus did not look entertained by that statement but remained calm as he slightly saunters closer to the stranger. "What makes you think that? Also what do you want with him?" Papyrus asks in a low tone, and with a light chuckle from the stranger he just smiles and says "The world can be a bad place besides, maybe someone got angry with him and put a pretty price to bring back a dust covered scarf." and Papyrus only smiles and shakes his head with his eyelight glowing orange. "So can the undergound, and  who says I will not be walking from this wearing your blood?" He says in a cold harsh tone.

The stranger's eyes widen and he pulls his pocket knife out swiftly and slashes it across Papyrus's face, Papyrus turned his head away at the shock of the sudden attack and then slowly looks back to reveal a small scratch, no crack and it looks more like a scuff mark on his face. Papyrus smirks with an evil look in his eyes and says "My Turn." As he uses a bone attack that easily made a deep gash across the stranger's arm as he cries out in pain and bolts off holding his arm away from Papyrus who makes sure his hood is up and he begins using bone attacks to drive the stranger further into the alleyway and darker corners.

"You want to threaten M'Lord? Good Luck, you have to get through me first." Papyrus says following the stranger down the alleyway smaller bone attacks slashing across the stranger's back as he tries to dodge them, small beads of blood staining the hoodie he wore as the stranger trips and falls as he tries to dodge another attack, the stranger turns on his back and backs up leading a blood trail from his arm that he was dragging straight to him, as Papyrus slowly walks up to the stranger and smiles. "Is that really all you can do? One attack and get scared of me, at the mercy of me that I do not have?" Papyrus says seeing the pleading looking in the stranger's eyes as he dodges the rock that was thrown at him, then the knife.

Papyrus stares at the rock then looks back at the stranger, "A rock and a knife? is that really all you have?" he asks looking rather disappointed and that feeling of disappointment boils into a rage that surges into him as Papyrus suddenly as drills a bone attack into the stranger's wounded arm finally taking it off and as it falls to the ground Papyrus growls and finally says,"You have the nerve to threaten' M'Lord, you attack me, then turn and run with your last attack being a thrown rock? Did you really underestimate monsters that much?" he growled lifting the stranger by the collar of his hoodie and watched as he struggled for a few moments before what looks like he's given up. Papyrus begun to think the fun was coming to an end thanks to the blood loss.

"And here I was expecting a real fight..." he says sounding disappointed and the stranger smiles and whispers a breathless laugh at Papyrus before he slashes another knife at Papyrus's chest definitely harder than the last attack the stranger did. Papyrus dropped him and stumbled back holding his chest and looks at the slash mark torn through his jacket and the few cracks on his chest from the attack Papyrus growled and made a bone attack push right through the strangers leg, watching bone from the stranger's leg split and shove through the front of the strangers leg and watches as blood begins to soak the area.

The stranger clutched the knife close, wincing in pain and slightly hopping back into a public area, reaching for his phone and turned his location on and texting three of his friends with the simple texted letters of 'help' as people gasped and begun to watch the scene before them, no one daring to get involved as they slowly backed up from both Papyrus and the stranger, the three humans that were friends to the stranger trying to defend him with different weapons, Papyrus dodged bullets but only just barley and the one ruining Papyrus's jacket only angered him and stirred him on more, he easily dodged baseball bat swings, and lastly the final friend to the stranger only tried to drag his target away, leaving the other two as distractions and Papyrus killed each one with strong bone attacks, the one trying to help the stranger first managed to drag a pocket knife through his sleeve before Papyrus killed the final helper running the bone attacks through their chests and filling their stomachs with medium sized bones and smaller bone attacks filling their skulls like train spikes into track, hearing cries of pain and blood dyed the powder white bones in their bodies to a shinning crimson as one man stood in the same place as the impalement only slumping forward slightly as blood dripped from his chin and lines of it leaking to the ground from the bones in his body, another man stomach ripped up his chest and he fell from the bone to the ground as blood pooled around him and the small bones in his head slammed deeper as soon as he hit the ground, the final one slide back into the impaling bone slowly shoving the man's insides out of his body and onto the ground. The stranger still trying to drag himself away to hide from Papyrus.

The maillady looked away from the van after finding the table and gasped at the actions happening, her hands shook slightly as she reached to get black's attention saying "Sans, isn't that your brother?" black looks up and sees the crowd of humans in a backed up crowd around Papyrus who has humans impaled by bones and a struggling human in front of him bloodied and beaten. Sans can only pinch the where the bridge of his nose would be and sighs shaking his head, turning attention back to the coffee table.

Papyrus had bullet holes through his jacket sleeves and a torn slash across his chest with the few cracks from the knifes harsh cut, blood splattered over his jacket and the fur of his hood with small splotches of red as Papyrus gives a dark look to the stranger, angered about his jacket and pulls out a cigarette taking a long drag and brings it back to being held and says "Don't fuck with M'Lord or me unless your prepared to die." as he ran a final bone attack through the stranger's head pushing the gore out in bloodied lumpy mess and Papyrus stood as if waiting on something else to happen, but no police or humans came to seize Papyrus, they knew now that he should not be fucked with, people continued on with their lives, few staring at Papyrus as they walked passed him.

Papyrus took a breath and whispered to himself "Fuck I needed that." he took a deep breath and another drag from his cigarette and walked back to black to see if he needed help with the coffee table. Though he is still pissed about his jacket will have to have it fixed to look normal again, but something lingered in Papyrus mind, as much as he didn't want this to happen again, he internally had a small hope that eventually someone will put up a bigger fight if this happens again next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hopefully have fixed this up and hopefully slowed the fight down at least a bit!


End file.
